Celebrate the Day
by Elieth Shanks
Summary: un songfic dedicado a un duelo epico


Celebrate

by Elieth

El gran dia habia llegado… por fin uno de sus sueños se haria realidad, el se encontraba sentado frente a su casillero, estaba terminando de colocarse los guantes, era cuestion de minutos para que el partido comenzara, el entrenador daba las ultimas indicaciones a sus jugadores para el partido pero el no escuchaba… solo tenia una cosa en su mente… su adversario…

_To win again._

_To never stop finding._

_Moving as one_

_Is the word for hold._

Volver a ganar.  
Nunca dejar de encontrar.  
Moviéndose como uno  
Es la palabra a tener.

Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde aquella vez en que se vieron por primera vez???, ese enfrentamiento que habia marcado sus vidas, que habia sido el comienzo de una historia que en este dia se le escribiría un capitulo mas…habian pasado por mucho, ambos habian tenido que dejar su pais desde muy jóvenes… tenian un sueño en comun… ser el mejor jugador del mundo y que su pais fuera reconocido.

_Begin to place_

_Yourself in the big frame._

Comienza a colocarte

Tu mismo en el gran marco.

Ahora ellos estaban por enfrentarse, después de un largo camino, este dia iban a ver quien seria el mejor de Europa, en este momento no eran amigos eran rivales…

_When you dream,_

_When you dreeeeam,_

_Away... away._

Cuando sueñas,

Cuando sueñas,

distante... distante.

El recuerda muy bien, el duro camino que tuvo que recorrer para estar aquí, habian luchado mucho para poder llegar, no habia sido facil derrotar a sus compañeros de selección, pero al fin ellos fueron los mejores…

_Oeee oeoeeeeee_

_Oee oeoeoeeeeee_

_Est sopenolerole_

_Es so penolerole_

Era momento de hacer realidad su sueño, coronarse campeón de la Champions y ser reconocido como el mejor portero de Europa… por fin mira a sus compañeros, el entrenador ha terminado de dar las indicaciones, todos estan mas que motivados ser campeones… ese es el objetivo…

_En avant pour la victoire._

_oeeoeeoeeee_

_En avant pour la victoire._

_oeeoeeoeeee_

_C'est le moment de l'espoir._

_oeeoeeeoeee_

_C'est le moment de l'espoir._

Adelante por la victoria.  
Es el momento de la esperanza.

Todos los jugadores se levantan de su lugar ha llegado la hora… es momento de demostar quien es mejor… dar todo en el partido… solo tienen una sola cosa en su mente GANAR, el se une a sus compañeros y todos unen las manos en el centro, prometiendo vencer….

_Let the sweet air_

_Fill our hearts._

Deja que el dulce aire  
Llene nuestros corazones.

El equipo sale de los vestidores y se dirige al tunel que los conduce hasta la cancha, el podia oir el murmullo de la gente que llegaba para ser parte de esta historia… al final del tunel se encuentra el otro equipo, se encuentra el rival a vencer. Ambos amigos se miran pueden ver en los ojos del otro la determinancion, ninguno de los dos cedera ni un milimetro, sera una lucha a muerte.

_oeeoeeeoeee_

_Celebrate the day _

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day _

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day_

Celebra el dia

Por un momento olvidan la rivalidad del partido, ambos sonrien, son amigos desde niños, gane quien gane seguiran siendo amigos, se estrechan las manos deseandose suerte y esperando un emocionante partido, el resto de sus compañeros siguen su ejemplo, no solo desean que sea excelente sino tambien que sea "fair play".

_De catanbo ondana_

_oeeoeeeoeee_

_De catanbo ondana_

_oeeoeeeoeee_

_De catanbo ondana_

_oeeoeeeoeee_

_De catanbo ondana_

_oeeoeeeoeee_

Todos sus amigos estan aquí, ninguno se quiere perder la batalla, conocen la historia y quieren saber quien ganara esta vez, ellos lo saben y esto los alienta a jugar lo mejor posible, ninguno piensa darse por vencido, daran el 100 por ciento, pero tambien han decido disfrutarlo…

_Walk on and celebrate the day._

_The day, the day, celebrate the day._

_Grab your drums._

_Paint your soul._

_Feel the roar and celebrate the day._

_The day, the day, celebrate the day._

Continua y celebra el día.  
El día, el día, celebra el día.  
Toma tu tambor.  
Pinta tu alma.  
Siente el rugido y celebra el día.  
El día, el día, celebra el día.

Los jugadores entran a la cancha, el publico los ovaciona esperan grandes jugadas por parte de ambos equipos, el Alianza Arena esta hasta el tope, no cabe nadie mas, la mayoria son inchas del Bayern por algo estan en casa, pero tambien el otro equipo tiene sus seguidores. Todos con el rostro pintado con los colores del club. Hay banderas por todos lados se oyen el rugir de los tambores y las cornetas. Es una gran fiesta en las tribunas.

_Celebrate the day _

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day _

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day _

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

Terminan los saludos y los himnos todos se dirigen a sus lugares. Genzo camina tranquilamente hacia su porteria, desde allí ve a su amigo posicionarse en el centro de la cancha. Confia en poder detener sus tiros y que Schneider, Sho y Levin hagan el resto, que anoten varios goles para asegurar la victoria.

_To win again._

_To never stop climbing_

_The rising road_

_Of ultimate faith._

_Unity._

_The world in a heartbeat,_

Volver a ganar.  
Nunca dejar de escalar  
El camino en pendiente  
De la fe primordial.  
La unidad.  
El mundo en un latido del corazón,

Schneider, y el resto del Bayern le miran, confian en el, saben que cuando el esta en la porteria, pueden confiar que el adversario no anotara tan fácilmente, el infunde una seguridad al equipo, sabe controlar a sus defensas. Son un equipo fuerte y tienen que demostrarlo.

_When you dream,_

_When you dreeeam,_

_Away... away._

Cuando sueñas,  
Cuando sueñas,  
distante... distante.

Desde la porteria Genzo ve a sus compañeros, estan listos para darle a sus fans la victoria, estan en casa tienen que ganar, luego ve a su rival, a su amigo, quien le enseño que el futbol no solo se juega sino que tambien se disfruta…

_Oeee oeeeeo_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeee oeeeeo_

_The day_

_The daaaayy_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Es so penolerole_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

Ha decidido celebrar este dia, celebrarlo disfrutrando cada jugada del partido, cada accion y mas por que Tsubasa esta ahí por fin su duelo tendra lugar…

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

Tsubasa esta en la linea de saque listo para dar la patada inicial, viendo al extremo opuesto a Genzo, el tambien decide celebrar…. Celebrar este partido haciendo como siempre lo hace, disfrutando cada jugada y mas por que el rival a vencer es uno muy grande… su gran amigo.

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the day_

_Oeeoeeoeeeeee_

_Es so penolerole_

_The day_

_The daaaayyyy_

_Celebrate the dayyyyyy_

El arbito pita el inicio del partido, Tsubasa y Genzo sonrien disfrutar el dia, disfrutar la final de la Champions, celebrar este dia.

**Celebrate the Day**, canción oficial del Mundial Alemania 2006 by Herbert Grönemeyer.

He aquí mi primer songfic espero les guste, fue escrito hace un par de meses y ya lo habia yo publicado en otro foro; la verdad yo se que puede ser algo trillado el duelo Tsubasa vs. Genzo en la final de la Champions pero cada que escucho esta cancion me imagino esto o una final del mundial pero eso tambien ya se me hace trillado. Bueno espero comentarios al respecto.


End file.
